


Jameson's Aftermath

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cuts, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: Jameson isn't feeling that great after his newest video.
Kudos: 25





	Jameson's Aftermath

“Jamie??” Chase knocked on the bedroom door, not at all hiding the worry in his voice.

“Ze little one still hasn’t come out?” Dr. Schneeplestein stared at the bedroom door with furrowed brows. “He missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner…”

“I know!” Chase banged his fists against the door. “Jamie!”

Marvin walked into the hall. “What’s going on?”

Dr. Schneeplestein crosses his arms. “Jameson hasn’t left his room since the video dropped…”

“What? The video came out last night!” Marvin tried to twist the door knob, cursing when he found the door was locked.

Suddenly, there was a crackle in the air, and a green light flooded the room. Chase and Dr. Schneeplestein stepped back to give Marvin more room.

Marvin stepped into the light and out into Jameson’s room, his eyes glowing green. The gentleman was sitting on his bed, his arms shielding his face from the light of the portal. Marvin snapped his fingers, and the portal he had made disappeared, and he immediately went into a rant.

“The others are worried _sick._ Jackieboy is even on his way back from patrole. Why in the world wouldn’t you open the door-“ Marvin cut himself off when he saw Jameson’s wrists.

White strings were wrapped tightly around the skin. Tight enough to leave bruises. The ends of the strings dangled off of Jameson’s arms. Blood was dripping from them, staining them red.

Marvin stepped forward and gently pulled Jameson’s wrists away from his face. The gentleman sobbed, trying to pull his arms back. Marvin stared down at the bloody strings, but let go of Jameson’s wrists.

“What… what happened?”

He already knew the answer.

Jameson shakily moved his hands to sign, spelling out the name they all hated.

_“A. N. T. I.”_

Marvin felt something burn inside of himself. He had a strong need to track down Anti at that very moment.

He snapped out of his anger long enough to notice that the blood from Jameson’s wrists was staining his dress shirt.

“Come on, Schneep can help.”

Jameson shook his head, shrinking away.

Marvin clenched his fists. _That stupid glitch. “_ Come out, now.” His voice boomed.

Jameson’s eyes widened, and he followed Marvin out of the room. Immediately Chase was fretting over the other, practically sobbing as he saw the blood. Schneep ushered the two towards his room, where he kept the medical supplies.

Marvin‘s eyes glowed a more vibrant green as anger pulsed through his veins.

Anti was going to _suffer_ for that.


End file.
